


Alone In the Spotlight

by Silver_Suga



Series: Sleepy Pleasures [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fate, Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Hybrid Park Jimin (BTS), Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soulmates Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Suga/pseuds/Silver_Suga
Summary: Jimin is a melancholy black swan hybrid who is too shy to search for a mate.That is until his mate finds him first.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: Sleepy Pleasures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474172
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Alone In the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty tame one shot because there's a lot of feelings involved. It's a little short compared to what I usually write, but I put a lot into it. I hope all of you enjoy it

Jimin has always been shy. He's a swan hybrid, and while he feels the urge to search for his mate, he'd rather not be seen by society. Which is why he's in the empty concert hall, dressed in full black and his favorite corset. Silky black wings on full display as he dances to the sad, yet beautiful piano song he has playing in the hall.

He doesn't notice the other man standing there watching him at first. Too focused in his dancing to really pay attention to his surroundings. It's when he stops dancing, laying in the middle of the stage is when he hears clapping.

Bolting up right, Jimin is about to run when he locks eyes with the Raven haired man standing in middle of the rows of chairs. He's beautiful, and immediately Jimin feels like this is the one. This is the person he wants to mate with. He relaxes, and when he does the other slowly approaches the stage.

Jimin is still nervous, but he moves to kneel at the edge of the stage, enraptured by the others beauty. "Who... Who are you?" Jimin asks in a whisper when the other is standing in front of him.

"My name is Taehyung, King of the Ravens," He purrs, and only now does Jimin notice the flowing feather coat, large black wings, and a silver crown on his head.

Jimin gasps softly, having heard of Taehyung in late night whisperings. He was said to be a myth, only appearing to heal the sick if they leave a shiny offering for him. The Raven gracefully climbs onstage with Jimin, and the swan finds himself standing up to face Taehyung.

The two are quiet for a moment and Taehyung chuckles softly. "Are you going to tell me who you are pretty?"

"Jimin," He says softly, scared to speak too loud in case the Raven king disappears. "I'm the lonely black swan."

"Do you wish to remain lonely?"

"No... Not after seeing you," Jimin says, breathless at this point before Taehyung smiles. 

"Would you let me take you as my mate?" Taehyung asks and Jimin finds himself nodding without any hesitation, his wings fluttering eagerly.

In a flash, the raven king has his arms around Jimin's waist, holding onto the leather corset and pulling him close. When their lips touch, Jimin feels it, this is his fated mate. The rush of euphoria has him grabbing onto Taehyung and pulling him closer. Their wings flutter, creating small puffs of wind as their lips work desperately against each other's.

Jimin has never wanted anything more than this in this moment, and as Taehyung walks them towards the middle of the stage, the single stage light catches their feathers. Taehyung's glowing with a deep purple shine, and Jimin's silver highlights to contrast. It's here that Taehyung eases Jimin down onto his back, and Jimin notices the music on his playlist continuing to play, all classical piano music.

The Raven king still has a possessive hand around Jimin's waist, resting on his mid back, the other holding them both up. They only break for air, their wings curling around both of them, making them feel like they're in their own little world.

"I've always wanted to see you dance," Taehyung confesses, breathlessly, "I just never could find you. You're so secretive."

Jimin sighs softly and smiles. "I'm glad you finally found me Tae," Jimin replies, smiling.

"I am too," Taehyung purrs, "I knew you were my fated mate. I could feel it."

"Then take me," Jimin breathes against Taehyung's ear before the Raven king hums, low in his throat, a pleasant and pleased sound that runs through Jimin's entire body.

"Your dance is beautiful, my lovely black swan," Taehyung says before they kiss again, this time more desperately.

Jimin moans as Taehyung presses closer and their cocks slide against each other. Jimin's wings nearly tremble in anticipation as Taehyung deepens the kiss and their tongues finally clash. Jimin lets Taehyung lead, the Raven king pulling off his crown and placing it to the side before they part again. Jimin's hands slide up and under Taehyung's feather coat, gently sliding it off of his shoulders, to reveal bare skin. Taehyung looks ethereal under the stage light, despite it getting warm.

Jimin looks up at Taehyung again, locking eyes with him as Taehyung reaches to undress Jimin too. Starting with the corset. When Jimin's skin is bare to Taehyung, the Raven king makes the same pleased noise, before leaning down and kissing at Jimin's pretty neck. Making sure to pay attention to the downy feathers that trail up from his wings and around his shoulders in a few small patches. Jimin shudders and moans each time Taehyung kisses his feathers.

He's so sensitive as Taehyung gently pushes him onto his back. Jimin goes willingly, pulling Taehyung with him. Jimin runs his fingers through Taehyung's soft hair before trailing down to caress his feathers too. It's then that Taehyung breathes out a pleasured noise as well, muscles trembling slightly under Jimin's fingertips.

The wood of the stage is smooth, but Jimin can feel the little divits against his bare skin. He's glad this is happening here though, on the stage that makes him feel the most at home. And under the lights he wishes he could be seen in around the world.

Jimin wings flutter again, making a soft noise against the stage, as Taehyung trails gentle fingertips down Jimin's chest, stomach, and pausing at the waistband of his jeans. Jimin nods, and Taehyung pulls them off of Jimin, slowly, to watch as his soon to be mates skin is revealed to him. Jimin shivers and feels a little shy as he's exposed to Taehyung, and his jeans are tossed carelessly to the side. Taehyung's one focus is Jimin, and Jimin only.

Taehyung's wings wrap around them, closing Jimin off from the rest of the theatre, it's a bit posessive, and it makes Jimin feel that much more loved.

When they kiss again, Jimin pushes at the waistband of Taehyung's jeans, and the two work together to pull them off, not once breaking their kiss. Jimin's arms wrap around Taehyung's shoulders, and the two of them slowly grind their hips against each other. It's slow, and Jimin whines into Taehyung's mouth as it simultaneously feels like too much, yet not enough. He knows he's trembling, his wings fluttering again.

It's then that Taehyung pulls off Jimin's underwear and pulls away from the kiss to find his jeans. He grabs them and rummages in a pocket, to find a small packet of lube. Jimin doesn't question it, he usually carries some too, just in case he finds his mate. He doesn't have to do that anymore now.

When they kiss again, Taehyung's lube coated fingers are teasing at Jimin's rim, the swan whimpering and wings fluttering. So eager to continue. Taehyung takes his time as he stretches Jimin out. The two of them feeling even closer and more connected than before. It's astonishing how fast their mating bond is forming, even before they've properly mated. Jimin vaguely remembers that soulmates who are also fated mates are extremely rare, but it's hard to think when Taehyung is stretching him open with three gentle fingers.

"Please Tae," Jimin whimpers against Taehyung's lips, panting hard already, "please. Want you inside."

"Patience my dear swan," Taehyung says softly, kissing Jimin's neck again.

Jimin just whines, but gasps when Taehyung works a fourth finger into Jimin. The swan wonders for a moment just how big Taehyung is, before that thought is forgotten as Taehyung's fingers curl and hit his prostate. Jimin writhes for a moment, before a gentle hand wraps around him to hold him still and ground him. He's still too sensitive.

It's when Taehyung finally thinks Jimin is stretched enough that he pulls off his boxers and strokes his cock to coat it in the left over lube that Jimin sees just how big he is. Jimin moans, already anticipating the beautiful stretch and burn of it, as his head falls back against the stage.

The light already has a thin sheen of sweat covering both of their bodies, but neither care as Taehyung lines the tip of his cock up with Jimin's entrance. "Ready my swan?"

Jimin nods eagerly, sitting up a little to hold onto Taehyung tightly. He knows when Taehyung bottoms out that he'll bite him, and he has to be within range for that. Jimin whimpers and squirms as Taehyung starts to enter him, feeling the burn of the stretch shoot up his spine in the most beautiful way. It feels like entirely too much as Taehyung continues moving slowly, before he bottoms out. Jimin moans loudly, unashamed, right before Taehyung bites onto his shoulder, hard. Jimin cries out and digs his nails into Taehyung's shoulder as tears well in his eyes.

But soon, the euphoria of finally mating takes over, and Jimin no longer feels his pain. Taehyung's name repeating like a mantra in his head, he doesn't even realize a new song starting on the playlist, the music accentuating what their doing.

It's not long after that Taehyung begins to thrust in and out of Jimin. The two of them not caring about how loud they're being, nor how much their wings are fluttering. It's as the music begins to reach it's crescendo that the two realize they're close as well. Jimin whimpers into Taehyung's ear, and the Raven king confirms he's right there with Jimin.

As the music reaches its highest intensity, the two cum in unison, equal moans and cries of pleasure as they hold each other even tighter. Jimin's wings flap as he twitches and trembles, slowly coming down from his high as Taehyung pants and shudders against Jimin. Both of them hold onto each other, remaining in the same position until long after they've come down from their highs. The final note of the song playing as they look into each other's eyes.

"Run away with me my swan. With me, you'll be able to dance for as many or as few people as you want," Taehyung whispers, and even though that always felt like a tentative dream to Jimin, he would never pass up that chance.

"I'll fly with you where ever you may go," Jimin replies, and with one last kiss, they clean up before doing just that.


End file.
